Nightmare
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: Il se surpris à prier. Pour rester en vie. Pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui en un seul morceau. Et surtout pour que son frère n'ai rien.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ! Je reviens pour sortir cette fic ! Je préviens, ce n'est pas un Yaoi ! Je voulais juste changer deux trois trucs, comme la mort de Fred. Et montrer la complicité entre Fred et George et entre la famille Weasley ! J'adooooore cette famille. Je peux dire aussi que cette fic n'est point une Deathfic ! Oyyeeahhhh ! Pour la nouvelle année, ça fait pas de mal !

Disclamer : Heureusement pour les fesses des personnages, HP appartient a J.K.R !

Rating : Hum... Je sais juste que le M c'est les scènes de culs... Mais ce n'est pas un M donc... v_v Je peux juste dire que ce chapitre n'est pas vulgaire, mais personnellement, vu que je suis très attachée a Fred, j'ai chialé en l'écrivant.

Genre : Family/Angst

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il se jeta en avant alors qu'un pan de mur s'effondrait derrière lui. L'air poussiéreux enflammait ses poumons et des débris l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux.<p>

Il se surpris à prier. Pour rester en vie. Pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui en un seul morceau. Et surtout pour que son frère n'ai rien. Prestant contre son pessimisme, il toussa et frotta ses yeux. Il se leva et jeta un regard vers son frère Percy. Il avait le bras en sang mais n'arrêtait pas pour autant de s'agiter comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il fit remarquer sa présence en l'appelant d'une voix suraiguë et brisée.

"George, tout va bien" Il acquiesça.

" Où est Fred ?" George retint un cri de peur. Tous les deux, ils se mirent a chercher dans les ruines quand enfin, ils le trouvèrent. Le plus jeune s'agenouilla et commença à secouer son frère qui même endormie, gardait un sourire de la blague de Percy il y a quelques... Secondes ? Minutes ? Heures ? Fred ne bougeait pas. Fred ne bougeait PAS. George prit le visage de son double entre ses mains et colla leurs fronts.

Fred ne respirait pas.

Les larmes affluèrent sur son visage. Fred était mort. Il l'avait abandonné. Il était partit alors qu'ils s'étaient jurés de rester ensemble. Il explosa, cria sa détresse, hurla son désespoir. Il pouvait presque sentir ses cordes vocales se déchirer et sa magie se déchaîner.

** "FREEEED !" **


	2. Chapter 2

Enfin ! Je sais, j'ai été très longue, mais entre mes examens et les repas de famille, voila la galère ! En plus j'ai eu la bonne idée de commencé a publié cette fic alors que je bosse sur une autre bien grosse ! Enfin bref, Je suis toujours dans mon trip de famille bien unie ! Je me doute que tout ceci doit être bien mielleux, mais bon, j'aime ça :)

Disclamer : Je fais cela uniquement pour le plaisir, je ne gagne rien et les personnages ne sont toujours pas a moi.

Rating : Si quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer un jour xD Bref, je mettrais pas sa a des gamins de 11 piges, mais ça dépend des sensibilités et des caractères donc... Je peux pas vraiment donner un âge ^^ !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il sursauta et tomba de son lit. Il était tout chamboulé. Fred était mort. Dans une explosion... George se releva, ignorant les flaques d'eau qui inondaient son visage. A quelques pas de lui, le lit de Fred. Affreusement Vide. George avait froid. Horriblement froid. Il avait mal de tout son être. Son ventre était retourné, son cœur broyé et sa gorge étouffait. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette chambre.<p>

Il courut et manqua de tomber dans les escaliers. Dans le salon, il entendit des éclats de rire. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'une membre de la famille était mort... Pourquoi ? Le rouquin descendit la dernière marche et retint son souffle en le voyant. Son reflet. Son douche. Son...

" Georgie ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Les larmes affluèrent à flot alors que tout le reste de la famille s'ameutait vers lui. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Ou alors était-il en plein rêve ? Dans ce cas, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Son cœur se serra un peu plus en voyant le regard estomaqué et inquiet de son double.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "Quidditch", George sauta dans les bras de Fred, s'accrocha a son tee-shirt avec force et nicha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son frère. C'était chaud.

Fred était de plus en plus surpris. Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois que son jumeau pleurait. Affreusement anxieux quant à l'état de George, le rouquin referma ses bras autour de son douche, l'entraînant dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Molly se précipita sur ses jumeaux, frottant le dos de celui qui pleurait.

" George, quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas chéri." La voix de la mère était tremblante alors que Fred resserrait son étreinte a cette idée. Si quelqu'un osait faire du mal a son frère, il était mort. Plus les secondes s'écoulait, plus son tee-shirt s'imbibait des larmes incessantes de George. Fred recula jusqu'à buter le canapé et se laissa tomber dessus, entraînant son frère avec lui.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils avaient attendus ainsi, Arthur et Molly encadrant leurs jumeaux, Ron et Ginny assis parterre devant le canapé, Percy, Bill et Charlie qui étaient finalement venu tant la situation était du jamais vu, étaient chacun dans un fauteuil.

George avait finit par s'endormir, toujours blottit contre son double. Molly avait essayé de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il continuait désespérément à s'accrocher à son jumeau, comme une moule à son rocher.


End file.
